


sweet to me

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Praise Kink, haechan tops, pls love this dynamic w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeyong is so sweet, oh very sweet. He always take care of Donghyuck well, ever so patient even when the other hyungs could barely stand him at times. Taeyong has always been gentle with Donghyuck, giving the youngest his own chopsticks when he couldn't cleanly split it, putting food on his plate, sits him on his lap when he's upset. Taeyong always been so attentive and sweet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet to me

**Author's Note:**

> this posted in tumblr too so no worries! pls dont expect much shshshahs and i hope you find some enjoyment from this :D

Taeyong is so sweet, oh very sweet. He always take care of Donghyuck well, ever so patient even when the other hyungs could barely stand him at times. Taeyong has always been gentle with Donghyuck, giving the youngest his own chopsticks when he couldn't cleanly split it, putting food on his plate, sits him on his lap when he's upset. Taeyong always been so attentive and sweet.

"Hyung." 

Donghyuck quietly exhales, his voice dripping with saccharine making Taeyong's nerves lit up with warm.

Taeyong heaves, a gasp is muffled by the gag ball Donghyuck put on him. He can do nothing except curling up his toes, Donghyuck's cock stretching his hole spreading fire. 

"Pretty hyung....look at yourself, you are blushing all over." 

Taeyong can hear the smugness in Donghyuck's tone, making him squirms at how much power Donghyuck has over him. Hands all tied up, blindfolded, under his mercy. 

All his senses go straight to his hole, he can't even feel the he's leaking nonstop. It's all Donghyuck's cock. Donghyuck's voice.

Donghyuck bottoms out and he lets out a wet groan. Taeyong can't help but keens.

A hand reaches to his forehead and gently brush his sweaty bangs off, cooling some of the steam. But that's not what Taeyong wants. He chased that rough hand, craving for that heat, Taeyong almost cries that he can't put Donghyuck's hand in his mouth.

"Oh, hyung." Donghyuck lightly chuckles as he snaps his hip into Taeyong suddenly. Circling as he tries to get in deeper.

Taeyong would have scream if not for the ball gag choking him, taking all the air out of his lungs. His legs are shaking, kicking into the air at the sudden force. 

Donghyuck suddenly take his legs in his hands tightly, Taeyong barely registers that it might be bruising later. He preens at the thought.

Donghyuck spreads his legs into an almost impossible angle if not for his trained flexibility. 

Taeyong felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable. But-

"Hyung, you're so good to me." Donghyuck said before he fucks Taeyong for real. 

-He's so good to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck fucks like he dances. Taeyong loves when Donghyuck dances but he loves it even more when Donghyuck fucks. 

He is smooth but powered, almost always pull out completely with just the tip inside before slamming back inside, but fast, incredibly fast. Donghyuck fucks like he has to fuck.

Donghyuck spreads Taeyong even more, slams into him harder, 

"Taeyong-hyung, you take care of me so well." 

There is barely a hitch to his voice, Donghyuck could even talk about his cooking if Donghyuck isn't railing him right now. 

Donghyuck put a hand on Taeyong's stomach, just a shy touch away from his straining cock, not touching it. He pushed down his hand lightly.

Taeyong cries.

"H-hae 'an aaa," Taeyong sobs. "Hae annahhh." 

"Shhhh." Donghyuck soothes, even though his hips show no sign of slowing down. 

"You're doing so well, hyung. You take care of me so well. Always been so sweet to me." Donghyuck sounds so sweet, muttering sweet nothings to Taeyong. 

Taeyong tears up at how sweet Donghyuck is to him, how good Donghyuck is at fucking him hard. His face is a mess, he knows it. His nose is runny. He can feel his saliva dripping down his chin as he chants Donghyuck's name. 

Donghyuck clasp the ball gag away with a kiss to the corner of Taeyong's mouth. 

"Haechan," Taeyong gasps. "Haechan-ah..H-haechan...H....chan-ah. Haechan. Haechan. Haechan. Haechan-ah."

Donghyuck hums in response. Leaving soft kisses on Taeyong's mouth even when he chants his name incoherently. 

"S'good to me. Taking care of me so well." Donghyuck sighs. 

Donghyuck never breaks his pace, and soon Taeyong can feel a familiar tightness coiling in him. 

"Hyung, you're so kind to me," Donghyuck softly kisses his lips. 

Taeyong comes with a load groan, untouched, gasping and sobbing Donghyuck's name like a prayer in between. Donghyuck fucks him through his high, never slowing even for a second. 

Donghyuck untied him and opens his blindfold before finally pulling out of Taeyong, still rock hard.

It takes few minutes before Taeyong can be coherent again, when he comes back Donghyuck has put his head on his lap. His fingers going through Taeyong's hair softly, occasionally patting him. 

"You did so well, hyung." 

"Haechan-ah," Taeyong preens.

Donghyuck looks down and sees that Taeyong is looking at him with glaze eyes and open-mouth. 

"Ah." Donghyuck knows what Taeyong wants when he's like this.

Still rock hard, Donghyuck pulls out the condom on his cock, then he put his tip into Taeyong's awaiting mouth. Taeyong lets out a pleased sound. He licks and kisses and sucks, taking his time going through Donghyuck's cock. 

"Hyung, you're so handsome like this." Donghyuck giggles.

This goes on for minutes and minutes, until Donghyuck can't hold anymore. Taeyong catches all Donghyuck's cum in his mouth, swallowing and lapping over some that he misses. 

They rest on that position, with Donghyuck patting Taeyong's head and Taeyong has Donghyuck's softening cock in his mouth. 

Taeyong is truly the sweetest and he always been taking care of Donghyuck well.

**Author's Note:**

> the way hyuck was so soft-spoken to renjun when correcting his spelling in that menpa video is basically all the references of hyuck's dialogue hng


End file.
